One proposed electric vehicle has a motor generator, an inverter that drives the motor generator, a first electric storage device, a first converter that performs voltage conversion between the first electric storage device and both of a main positive bus line and a main negative bus line connected to the inverter, the second electric storage device, and a second converter that performs voltage conversion between the second electric storage device and both of the main positive bus and the main negative bus line (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this electric vehicle, a discharge power distribution ratio of the each storage device is calculated according to a ratio of remaining electric energy, where a current SOC reaches to a preset SOC that allowable discharge power is restricted, of each of the electric storage devices. A charge power distribution ratio of the each storage device is also calculated according to a ratio of allowable charge energy, where a current SOC reaches to a second preset SOC that allowable charge power is restricted, of each of the electric storage devices. Each converter is controlled according to the discharge power distribution ratio in a case that electric power is supplied from a power supply system to a driving power generation unit. On the other hand, the each converter is controlled according to the charge power distribution ratio in a case that the electric power is supplied from the driving power generation unit to the power supply system. Such control prevents a case that either electric storage device reaches discharge termination or charge termination earlier than another electric storage device.